Synchronization
by Sacchiance
Summary: Twenty girls find out about their connection with their element and beasts. Not knowing that they are similar, they come face to face as strangers, rivals, or enemies. But eventually, they will band together as friends and then find love along the way as they go on with life. Multiple pairings, and some OCs.


**05/25/13**** - 9:38 PM  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO**

**Sakura's Realization: Wolf of Fire**

Another day of training or/and lame D-rank missions. When Team 7 met up at their usual place, she was the first to arrive. She hasn't been able to sleep well these last few days but she wasn't certain as to why. She had a hunch that it had to do with her dreams, but the problem is, is that she just couldn't quite remember them. The pinkette would wake up in warm sweat and pant. The room felt warmer than usual but then she would fall back into unconsciousness a moment later.

Sakura Haruno gave out a deep sigh as she ate her apple and looked up into the sky. It was a clear day with little clouds. _'Oh joy. I'm going to sweat and look gross in front of Sasuke.'_ Like most of her ex-classmates, she was also a fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha; but unlike the others, she was closer to Sasuke (literally since being on his team and all).

Soon, Sakura heard walking from her left and saw her ever so cool crush. "Good morning Sasuke." She tried not to sound too fangirly since she knew Sasuke would give her the cold shoulder. After a couple weeks after their bell test, she learned that as long as she wasn't fangirly over him all the time, then he would actually give the smallest hints of response.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled at the response. At least he didn't ignore her like in the beginning. She watched him lean against the rails of the bridge a few feet away from her. Today must be a good day since he responded. However, their alone time was soon interrupted by a loud blonde.

"Good Morning Sakura!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted to which she winced at. These days, her hearing seems to have gotten better which was good but also bad. Good that she can hear better but bad since her ears were more sensitive now.

"Morning Naruto," Sakura said solemnly.

"Teme," Naruto glared at the Uchiha as he sat on the railings, close to Sakura but also giving her some space.

Sakura sighed again, thinking that she was letting out happiness these days with all the sighing. Kakashi-sensei probably wouldn't be here for another couple hours or so. She wondered why they don't just come late so that they wouldn't have to wait as long. Maybe because there was a chance that their teacher would actually come on time? Most likely not, but maybe it was better to come at the appointed time then to come late.

She leaned against the railing and threw the apple pit behind her where it landed into the gentle river. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Sleep was starting to catch up to her and her consciousness was slowly slipping away.

* * *

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-REALIZATION-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

* * *

In her mind, she was standing in complete darkness. When she looked around, flames that weren't there started to appear all around her. It felt hot as the fire scorched all around her, yet never touching her and at a distance away. It was like a background picture in her mind. Feeling the hotness but never able to touch the burning flames. She didn't know why, but she started to head into a direction. As she walked on, a howl could be heard every now and then. The howls would differ in tone each time yet repeating. There was a low growl, a loud roar, a high pitched yelp sounding from a canine, a soft whimper, and even a fierce howl. The sounds never bothered Sakura since she wasn't really thinking, moving along in the darkness of fire.

What seemed to be an area where flames were not burning, a lone fire figure was stationed. The eyes seemed to glow a bright emerald green in contrast with the colors of fire making up the figure.

Sakura went forward and was now standing right in front of the figure. The fire took the form of a wolf. The wolf was staring at her intently. From just the eyes, she could make out a connection.

_"Who will you be? What makes you special? When will you be able to take the step? Why are you denying help? How will you use this strength? Are you worthy of my blessing?"_

Sakura took a step back, feeling intimidated. It was always like this. The wolf would repeat these lines over and over, but she always didn't know how to answer. Because really, what was the point anyways? She wouldn't reject help if it meant that she could get closer to Sasuke in any way. If strength is what she needed to get his attention, then she will try to work.

As usual, the fire wolf shook its head and the flames rose up high. They filled in the distance between her and the wolf.

* * *

******~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-REALIZATION-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes with a start and nearly fell backwards into the river due to the sudden jerk of her body. Her teammates looked at her curiously. Well, one did, the other just casted a glance.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked concerned but with his usual loud voice.

Sakura replied back with a nothing.

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head. "What did you say?"

Sighing again, Sakura said it louder. But when she opened her mouth and then closed it, she realized that no sound came from her mouth. She quickly placed a hand over her throat, stroking and applying pressure to it in an attempt to bring back her voice. Still, no matter how much she tried to say something, no words came out. An occasional sound grumbled out but nothing more.

"Good morning," Kakashi appeared on top at the end of the bridge.

"It's not morning!" Sakura mouthed out angrily. But like before, no words came out.

Kakashi looked up to see his only female student stomping on the bridge and seemed to be yelling out nothingness. He raised a brow. "Could you repeat that?"

Sakura twitched. It was plain obvious that she could not talk and she knew that her team knew that well too. Luckily for her, Naruto answered for her. For once, she was grateful to the loud speaking blonde. While Naruto was talking, Sakura took a glance at Sasuke who had his attention on their teacher and teammate. _'Figures that he wouldn't care.'_

Sakura was surprised at her negative tone. Sure she knew that he wouldn't care, but why did she sound so sarcastic about it? Shaking her head, she thought about the dream and that it must have shaken her up more than she thought. Paying back attention to the conversation, she heard her teacher tell them to follow him for some training.

The training went on as usual. The three would spare with each other in hand to hand, but she would always tire out first so then she would sit down to rest while watch the boys go on. However, this time, she was able to keep up with them longer and even managed to land a couple strong strikes before sitting out. She took the early break as a time to calm her mind down and think over.

Closing her eyes, she thought back to what the wolf said. _"Who will you be? What makes you special? When will you be able to take the step? Why are you denying help? How will you use this strength? Are you worthy of my blessing?"_

Using her head, she thought about what the questions meant. It didn't make sense since the questions were so blunt yet seemed to want a deep answer. Opening her eyes, she looked at her teammates in envy. Naruto was getting better and it wouldn't be long before he would out rank her. She was a kunoichi for crying out loud! She should be able to keep up with them and improving as much. With or without help, she would improve her own way.

_'Good answer…'_ a hollow voice drifted in her mind.

When the boys were resting, Kakashi went over with them about knowing each other's strength and weaknesses. Sasuke had great skills for a genin but no understanding in actual teamwork. Naruto had plenty of energy but does not use it wisely and attacks uncoordinatingly. Sakura herself was one of the smartest but lacked in skills.

"All right, let's see how far some proper training has gotten you. We will have an hour of anything goes spar. Use ninjutsu, taijutsu, and even genjutsu if you know how." Kakashi explained the rules. It was quite obvious that they could not kill each other and it was still anything goes including weapons and other things like smoke bombs. As soon as the three got ready, Kakashi lazily called out, "Begin!"

Sasuke immediately went for Naruto. He couldn't care less about Sakura since she wouldn't be much of a problem and knowing her, she would most likely side with him anyways. Besides, Naruto would mostly likely be the better sparring partner. Sakura tired out too easily and was not worth his time.

"Get ready, Teme!" The loud blonde yelled as he charged at Sasuke first. Sasuke was his rival and he just couldn't wait to beat him. He wouldn't dare hurt Sakura because...Besides, if he beat Sasuke, maybe she'll be impress and start to date him. Oh, what a happy thought to think about.

Sakura remained in her stance as she watched her teammates spar it out. Sasuke was easily incapacitating the Naruto clones. She watched dreamily at her crush as he was fighting. The way he moved was fluid and stern; not wasting any movement and transitioning easily to the next. But as she paid a little bit of attention to Naruto, she found his movements clumsy but spontaneous. What shocked her when she saw the blonde's face was that he was smiling with enthusiasm. Even when he seemed to be losing, he looked like he was having fun with each kick and grinning wider when he landed a hit. At times when he was frustrated and growled, Sasuke would occasionally smirk but then turned back into a stone expression.

The only girl on the team watched a bit enviously at her teammates when she saw that they were having a great time and workout while she was just standing there. It felt…unsatisfying to know that she wasn't contributing to help them grow.

_"Chaa! This is so frustrating!" Inner Sakura exclaimed as she pulled on the handkerchief that was held in her mouth._

Sakura's frustration grew and soon, she was charging towards the boy. She whipped out several shurikens and kunais and threw them at the boys. Sure her aim and strength wasn't the best, but it still went right towards her target. "Don't leave me out!"

Sasuke and Naruto jumped apart as the weapons came.

"Sakura!" Naruto let out a surprised sound. Sakura had just talked!

"Hn. Get out of the way." Sasuke said monotonely.

Sakura twitched once, then twice when Sasuke's words echoed in her mind. "Make me," Sakura said with determination as she got into a stance. Oh hell no. She was not just going to stand by and watch like the other times. This time, she would prove that she can be strong. Sakura ran towards to Sasuke. She knew that she lacked in strength, but she wasn't the smartest kunoichi in her year at the academy for nothing. For her own battle type, if one can't land a hit, evade and evade until there was an opening.

Sasuke landed most of his hits on Sakura, but she wouldn't back down. Even when he kicked her in the gut, she remained standing. Sakura had read how to block attacks effectively. Sure the kick to the gut felt like hell, but she would keep pushing herself. And luck was on her side when Sasuke aimed a high kick at her. Working quickly, the pinkette ducked down into a crouching position and swung her right leg across Sasuke's left who fell due to her successful kick.

When she saw that Sasuke was on the ground, she felt pride fill her. Never had she been able to get the Uchiha on the ground.

Kakashi looked up from his book every now and then to watch over his students. He was analyzing their individual fighting styles. He was a bit pleased but a bit surprise at how long his female student was lasting while attacking. It seemed like she was trying this time and he was impressed that she had any fight in her. He doesn't doubt that Sakura could fight, but it rarely ever so happens that the girl ever tries.

* * *

******~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-REALIZATION-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

* * *

That night, Sakura relaxed into her bath after her exhilarating workout. She felt so alive and…and _wild_ when she fought. It came to her like instincts and she couldn't help by relish in the memories of the fight. Sure she had collapsed before her teammates, but it was partly her own fault for not training enough.

She began to hum happily and calmly as she let the warm water relax her muscles. She had apparently worked a bit too hard.

When she was sure the window was blocked and the door locked, she lifted her right hand out of the water and had her hands a bit curled. Fire alighted in a small flame above her palm. Ever since she was ten, she had learned that she could control fire quite well. She felt so happy because it was Sasuke's elemental affinity and she thought that meant that they were a perfect match. So she built up more skill to work on it to show Sasuke later.

Sakura imagined that Sasuke would ask her to be his girlfriend and eventually her hand in marriage if she showed him that she was also a fire user. But now, the pinkette realized that it was a futile dream. She let the flame died away and dropped her hand back into the water. The water would stay constantly warm because she would use fire to heat it up to her liking. This was one skill that she learned first.

Sakura closed her eyes at her realization. "I can't be in love with you anymore Sasuke. Maybe I'll revisit these feelings later when I become a proud kunoichi. But until then," Tears left her closed eyes and mixed into the bath water. "Good Bye Sasuke." With that, she suppressed her love for Sasuke. No longer will she be one of those love sick fangirls. A fangirl, she would be no doubt, but not a die-hard one.

Love is not easily suppressed like a flame on a candle but she can at least lock the feelings away for a while.

When Sakura opened her eyes again, she could've sworn she heard a wolf howl. . .the howl of the same wolf from her dreams.

Ending her bath time, she stood up and got out.

* * *

**Ino's Spring: Tiger of Wood**

A girl with long platinum blonde hair frowned when she saw a few flowers in her family's shop. Looking around, she saw that no one was in the shop and no one from outside was looking at her.

Ino walked over to a stand in front of the lilies and placed her hand over two flowers. She closed her eyes and let a bit of her chakra out. When she opened her blue eyes, she saw that the two lilies that were dropping were up straight and flourishing like the others. Smiling at her work, she moved to others and made sure no one saw her.

Ever since she could walk, she loved flowers, trees, and nature's plants in general. She loved the way they smell and how calm she would get from their scent. At the age of ten, she learned that she had the wood affinity. She could help grow plants and even make them look fresh again if it looked like down. Sometimes, on rare occasions, she could even understand the plants.

_"Thank you. Thank you."_

This happened to be one of those times that she could hear the flowers' voices. The words resounded in her ears as they thanked her. She wasn't able to hear them for long, but long enough to know that the flowers appreciated her help.

Ino had never told anyone of this because she wanted to keep it as her trump card. As she improved more and more over the last two years, she taught herself to grow plants by pouring in some of her chakra; but of course, the usual things are needed to make plants grow: dirt, water, seeds, sun, and love.

She came up with many theories about how she had developed her powers and the one she liked the most was 'her love for plants.'

"Mom! I'm leaving now." Ino called as she left her apron on the stool behind the counter.

The blonde ran towards her team's meeting spot: in front of a food store near the hokage tower. She had this really _chubby_ teammate who loved to eat so they would meet in front of a food store.

* * *

******~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-SPRING-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

* * *

"Okay team," Asuma said with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Our first mission of the day, we will be chasing after Tora, the daimyo's wife's cat."

All three genin groaned at the task given. They have done this before. The first time was a new experience. The second time was just quite frustrating. The third time, let's never do it again. And now, a fourth time, it was just getting ridiculous.

It was the fourth time in two weeks that they had to chase that damn cat. It was not pleasant at all. During the third time, she figured that she should just use her small ability to talk to some of the nature around and asked if they saw Tora. Of course, she had to act like it was just luck. It also helped that she was bossy so her two teammates usually never questioned her orders.

Today was no different. It took quite a while, but she found Tora over a fence thanks to a tree. She climbed up onto the tree and jumped over the fence. Tora was about to run off after she had landed but kunais and shurikens were thrown to block off the cat's path. A circle was formed around the cat, and when the cat tried to jump over, it couldn't because of ninja wires.

"Hahah!" Ino grinned evilly at the cat. "Caught you now, Tora."

Tora looked scared at the waves that Ino was giving off.

"Now be a good cat and come with me." Ino said with a glint in her eyes.

* * *

******~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-SPRING-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

* * *

Back at the mission housing, Tora was being squashed by the Daimyo's wife. "Thank you so much for your service. Now let's go back home Tora and give you a nice bath."

Tora screeched at the bath part and tried to escape but it couldn't. It cried as it was being carried away.

"I see that you have caught Tora rather quickly. Thirty minutes is quite fast for a group of genins." Iruka said as he read the mission report.

"Why yes. It is, isn't it?" The Hokage laughed lowly. "Let's see, since you finished earlier than expected, you can start another mission early. We have a request to . . . Ah, I believe this one would be easy for the Yamanaka kunoichi."

"Hmm?" Ino looked surprised and happy that something would be in her favor. _'I wonder what it can be? If it's my specialty, then…I guess flowers? No way. That can't be it…'_

The Hokage continued to speak. "We have a request to take care of a garden while the household is away until late afternoon. Would you like to accept?"

Before Asuma could answer, Ino answered for her whole team. "Yes! We would like to accept! Isn't that right guys?" She gave her teammates her usual smile that meant do-it-or-else.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as he scratched his head. "Sure, whatever."

Chouji ate his chips as he replied, "Sure. Will there be food?"

Ino turned back happily with a smile. "We accept!"

"Ah yes, I recall that you love flowers, isn't that right Ino?" Iruka said as he remembered.

"Yup!" Ino replied while grinning.

"I thought _[munch munch]_ that you love _[munch munch]_ clothes and Sa—" Chouji was cut off by a swift kick to his left leg. A wave of pain rushed through him and he was crouched onto the ground, rubbing his injured leg.

"I really love flowers." Ino said happily.

"Thank you for taking care of our precious garden." The man of the house said with his wife along his side. "Here's a list of what to do until we get back. Take good care of our garden."

"Yes. You can trust us." Asuma said as he took the list.

Nodding their farewell, the family left and the team went to the backyard.

When they entered, the team was in surprise and Ino felt like she had just died and gone to heaven. The garden literally filled up most of the backyard with pathways leading deeper into the garden. It was almost like a mini maze of flowers and plants.

Asuma took a look at the list and then flipped the paper. On the back, there was a amp of the garden. Shrugging, he handed Ino the paper. "Ino, you're the captain for this mission. I trust that you know what you are doing?"

"Yup!" Receiving the list, she read what was on it. The blonde smiled when she saw what they were supposed to do. She was really glad that the family took great care of their garden. "Okay boys, let's start weeding. And while you're at it, pick up any tree leaves that are on the ground."

She instructed them where to go within the garden so they could cover more grounds. Each taking a bag and a pair of gloves, they departed into the garden, but no before Ino told them, "Don't slack off! And come back out when you've reached the end or if your bag is full."

* * *

******~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-SPRING-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

* * *

While plucking the weeds, Ino couldn't help but stare at the many flowers. Every petal looked so beautiful and vibrant. When she touch a rose, she could feel how happy it was and how much energy it gave off.

She closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts while relaxing. In the darkness of her mind, she could see many different life signatures belonging to the plants all around her. Slowly, the energies began to merge and form a big cat. The shape of the feline seemed to be formed of purple vines coiling together. Its eyes were a sky blue color.

_"Do you love the nature of plants?"_

"Of course I do." She replied lovingly with a smile at how much she loves plants.

_"Can you nurture your skills?"_

"I am everyday even if no one can see it. What's it to ya anyway?!" She shouted.

_"What makes you special?"_

"Everything! Both you and I know that." She said rather cockily.

_"Are you worthy of my blessing?"_

"If I wasn't, then you wouldn't be here right now. Will _you_ be granting me your blessing?" She had to smirk because now she was asking the questions.

_"We'll see."_

"I look forward to meeting you again." She said confidently and with a grin.

The cat disappeared and Ino opened her eyes. She has felt this presence for quite a while now. Before, she couldn't answer, but now, she knows the answer. She has been waiting for this. Something about the cat gave her a calm feeling and a power of courage. She felt more in tune with nature every visit she gets from the mysterious cat.

Sighing, she looked around to see that the flowers were vibrant. Sure they were vibrant earlier, but they seemed to be more beautiful and only the ones around her. Going back to weeding, she sighed in content that she was finally able to know her own goals. She has always been drooling over Sasuke and she still was, but maybe she can train more. Yeah. Train more to impress him and to get stronger.

"It's time to start living my life as a kunoichi."


End file.
